


DISCONTINUED Galar School: Mayhem in Class 1A

by InkWithLife



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon anime, Pokémon Games
Genre: AquariumPlantShipping, Bittersweetshipping, Chloe - Freeform, Cilan - Freeform, Darkrosesshipping, Dawn - Freeform, Dent - Freeform, Dent | Cilan - Freeform, Dent|Cilan, Drew | Shuu/Trip - Freeform, FirstFriendShipping, Gladio - Freeform, Gladio | Gladion - Freeform, Gladion - Freeform, Gladion | Gladio/Koharu | Chloe - Freeform, Gladio|Gladion, Goh - Freeform, Goh | Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum - Freeform, Gou - Freeform, Gou | Goh - Freeform, Gou|Goh - Freeform, Haruka - Freeform, Haruka | May - Freeform, Haruka|May, Hikari - Freeform, Hikari | Dawn - Freeform, Hikari|Dawn, Iris - Freeform, Kaki - Freeform, Kaki | Kiawe - Freeform, Kaki|Kiawe, Kiawe | Kaki/Mamane | Sophocles - Freeform, Koharu - Freeform, Koharu | Chloe - Freeform, Koharu|Chloe, Lilie - Freeform, Lilie | Lillie - Freeform, Lilie|Lillie, Lillie - Freeform, Mallow | Mao/Suiren | Lana - Freeform, Mamane - Freeform, Mamane | Sophocles - Freeform, Mamane|Sophocles, Mao - Freeform, Mao | Mallow - Freeform, Mao|Mallow, Multi, PhotographyShipping, Pokemon, Satoshi - Freeform, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum - Freeform, Satoshi|Ash, Serena - Freeform, Serena/Hikari | Dawn - Freeform, Shauna - Freeform, Shuu | Dree, Shuu|Drew, Sophocles - Freeform, Suiren - Freeform, Suiren | Lana - Freeform, Suiren|Lana, TechnoShipping, Tierno/Trevor - Freeform, Trevor - Freeform, Trip - Freeform, TurboShipping, ash ketchum - Freeform, drew - Freeform, groupchat, hau - Freeform, kiawe - Freeform, lana - Freeform, mallow - Freeform, may - Freeform, shuu - Freeform, tierno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkWithLife/pseuds/InkWithLife
Summary: This is a groupchat fic I started on Wattpad, In early June but I just now decided to bring to Wattpad.This is my first time writing one of these my inspiration is @gouxash's book!Also all the characters are about 15 - 17 and in high school!I really hope you enjoy my story!
Relationships: Drew | Shuu/Trip, Gladion | Gladio/Koharu | Chloe, Goh | Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kiawe | Kaki/Mamane | Sophocles, Mallow | Mao/Suiren | Lana, Serena/Hikari | Dawn, Tierno/Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys sorry that this is my 3rd revamp I think I can do a group chat fanfiction properly now... well maybe. There will probably now and then there will be a non-group chat part. It'll be like my other fanfiction. Okay now let's get into who's in what class. Also, there are no pokemon in this universe. There is every region that exists in the pokemon universe so with that this book takes place in Galar

**Class 1A - 20 people**  
Ash   
Goh  
Gladion   
Hau   
Chloe  
Lana  
Mallow  
Lillie  
Kiawe  
Sophocles  
Iris   
May   
Dawn   
Serena   
Tierno  
Trevor   
Shauna   
Drew   
Trip   
Cilan

 **Now to some character info!**  
Starting with Ash, Goh, and Hau who are known as some of the trouble makers in class 1A but not all of them. Other than that those 3 are known as the meme spammers in the class group chat. They are also known as crackheads in class or any class gathering like movie night. (These 3 are the most crackheaded you can think of)

Now to some of the girls' Mallow, Lillie, Serena, and Shauna are known for cooking and hanging out the most. Those three also love to cook for the class but for Mallow, she tends to more likely want to cook for her crush compared to everyone else. (I'll say Mallow's crush later on when we get to the character profiles)

Mallow is also the lesbian icon in her class because of her lesbian vibes and everything else. Lana likes to tease Mallow now and then. (That was just an extra thing- you'll see why this comes in handy for the story later on)

Lana is the second most lesbian in her class but she doesn't show it unless its around Mallow. Other than she just goes for walks a lot or sits on the beach near the school. She's also a huge crackhead right behind the other crackheads in her class.

When it comes to Chloe and Gladion they are the emos of the group chat and everything else. They are also like best friends compared to everyone else. They are also insomniacs and when they both can't sleep they go to the living room in the common room and watch Avatar or any other show.

Drew and Trip the two of them are a bit of an odd couple (platonic) but they are still best friends and do the majority of things together since they are the two weirdos of the class. Well, that's what they call themselves.

When it comes to Tierno and Trevor they are good friends even though Tierno is more of an extrovert while Trevor is an introvert. (Might have them become a ship just depends since I'm not fully sure.)

Dawn, Iris, Serena, and May are practically a best friend squad even though they have there owned respective groups with our classmates. They are also the best friend squad that ends up drawing or hanging out in each other's dorms. They are also pretty active on the group chat.

Sophocles is the inventor in the class, and when someone breaks their stuff they always ask Sophocles. He is also the second most active on the group chat but half of the time he ends up lurking.

Kiawe is the calmest kid in class even though ends up hanging out with Sophocles a lot or helps him fix stuff that someone asked for. Other than when he's with Sophocles he's asleep in his dorm room or doing work. (maybe even drawing when he feels like it.

Cilan is the class rep who usually yells at the majority of his class to shut up for they can all learn. Even though no one ever listens to him and usually makes fun of him because why not?

In the class they are 7 insomniacs who are Mallow, Lana, Chloe, Gladion, Hau, Ash and Goh. 

Ash is all the gay icon in his class. 

** Now to the character profiles! **

**Ash  
**Sexuality: Gay  
Age: 15  
Personality: He's a crazy kid and ends up being a crackhead a little too much.  
Crush: Goh  
Best friend(s): Goh, Hau, Gladion, and Chloe  
Hobby: Looking at memes all day and sending them to the group chat. **  
**

**Goh  
**Sexuality: Bisexual  
Age: 16   
Personality: The most crack headed person in the class.  
Crush(s): Ash  
Best friend(s): Ash, Hau, Gladion, and Chloe  
Hobby: The same as ash but he talks in the group chat

 **Gladion  
**Sexuality: Straight  
Age: 15  
Personality: He's a bit of emo just like Chloe.  
Crush(s): Chloe  
Best friend(s): Ash, Hau, Goh and Chloe.  
Hobby: Being an emo 24/7.

 **Hau  
**Sexuality: pansexual  
Age: 16  
Personality:  
Crush(s): No one  
Best friend(s): Ash, Goh, Chloe, and Gladion  
Hobby: He ends up trying to draw memes or brings memes up 24/7 with whoever he is talking with.

 **Chloe  
**Sexuality: Straight  
Age: 15  
Personality:  
Crush(s): Gladion  
Best friend(s): Ash, Goh, Hau, and Gladion  
Hobby: Chloe draws a lot of things she sees or other stuff like a cartoon or even anime characters.

**(Also from now on Chloe X Gladion will be referred to Darkrosesshipping that a friend gave me)**

**Lana  
**Sexuality: Lesbian **  
** Age: 15  
Personality: She's a pretty crazy person. She's extremely gay but doesn't 100% show it around others only Mallow.  
Crush(s): mallow  
Best friend(s): Mallow, and Lillie  
Hobby: Teasing Mallow about being the lesbian icon. **  
**

**Mallow  
**Sexuality: Lesbian  
Age: 16  
Personality: Pretty chill person who likes to cook for everyone.  
Crush(s): Lana  
Best friend(s): Lana, Lillie, Serena, and Shauna  
Hobby: Cooking and yelling at Lana to stop teasing her.

**(Also a couple of my friends decided to call Mallow X Lana Bittersweet shipping so from now on Imma call it that.)**

**Lillie  
**Sexuality: Asexual  
Age: 15  
Personality: She's quite when it comes to the rest of her class.  
Crush(s): No one. (I will figure something out later just don't feel like shipping her just yet)  
Best friend(s): Mallow, Serena, Lana, and Shauna  
Hobby: Cooking with Mallow when she gets the time. **  
**

**Kiawe  
**Sexuality: Gay  
Age: 17 (He's the oldest one here, who started school late a bit)  
Personality:  
Crush(s): Sophocles  
Best friend(s): Sophocles  
Hobby: Helping people with there stuff. **  
**

**Sophocles  
**Sexuality: Bisexual  
Age: 16  
Personality: He's pretty smart and ends up helping others.  
Crush(s): Kiawe  
Best friend(s): Kiawe  
Hobby: Making things and blowing stuff up. **  
**

**Iris  
**Sexuality: Asexual  
Age: 16  
Personality: Iris is the oddest person in class compared to everyone else in her class. She also really likes mayo raw.  
Crush(s): no one  
Best friend(s): May, Dawn, and Serena  
Hobby: Yelling at Ash when he does something dumber than what she can do.

 **May  
**Sexuality: Pansexual  
Age: 16  
Personality: She's chill.  
Crush(s): Dawn  
Best friend(s): Iris and Dawn  
Hobby: Doesn't have one.

 **Dawn  
**Sexuality: Demisexual and bisexual  
Age: 15  
Personality: Vibing in her room 24/7  
Crush(s): May and Serena  
Best friend(s): May, Iris, and Serena  
Hobby: Yelling at people for there vibe check.

 **Serena  
**Sexuality: Bisexual  
Age: 15  
Personality: She usually ends up cooking by herself quite a lot  
Crush(s): Dawn  
Best friend(s): Shauna, Lillie, and Mallow  
Hobby: Her hobby is being on the group chat a lot of cooking with the squad.

 **Tierno  
**Sexuality: Gay  
Age: 15  
Personality: Trevor is a huge extrovert that tries to drag Trevor out of his room.  
Crush(s): Trevor  
Best friend(s): Trevor  
Hobby: dancing

 **Trevor  
**Sexuality: Gay asexual  
Age: 16  
Personality: He's a shy introvert that only leaves his room when Trevor  
Crush(s): Tierno  
Best friend(s): Tierno  
Hobby: Dancing with Tierno

**(A friend gave me the idea to call this turboshipping so imma refer to it as that from now on!)**

**Shauna  
**Sexuality: Straight  
Age: 16  
Personality: She usually doesn't leave her dorm unless she feels like cooking something or the class is having a group meeting.  
Crush(s): someone in class 1B  
Best friend(s): Serena, Mallow, and Lillie  
Hobby: Cooking or just being in her room. **  
**

**Drew  
**Sexuality: Gay  
Age: 15  
Personality: Drew doesn't do much unless it's with trip since they are the best of pals.  
Crush(s): Trip  
Best friend(s): Trip  
Hobby: Dragging trip somewhere or being dragged by trip. **  
**

**Trip  
**Sexuality: Bisexual  
Age: 16  
Personality: Trip is a talkative person but still rather be in his room.  
Crush(s): Drew  
Best friend(s): Drew  
Hobby: Doing the same as Drew

 **Cilan  
**Sexuality: Demisexual  
age: 16  
personality: He's the one class rep kid in the class.  
Crush(s): None  
Best friend(s): The whole class  
Hobby: Doesn't have one unless you count cooking as one.

** This is the seating chart for class 1A! (This was updated) **

** Okay, time for the dorms! **  
**I don't feel like using a template for this so me being me I'm going to describe it to you guys!**

Okay, so you just enter the first floor if you look to the right it has the Kitchen and a dining area for everyone to eat. Now on the left side is the common area with a tv some couches and even some video games + video game systems that some of the people bought from there house. They're also computers in the far left side of the common area for people who don't have one there's also a library for the nerds in the class. All the books are different genres and different reading levels that the school bought. In the computer area of the library, they're also school textbooks for each of their classes. Also straight ahead of the doors are some stairs and an elevator for some of the lazy students that are on the higher floors.

Now that you're on the second floor you look to the right where there are 4 male dorms and a male bathroom in the middle of 2 dorms and 2 other dorms. The closest person to the elevator is Cilan, Ash is next to him. On the other half are Kiawe and Hau. On the female half, the bathroom is in the same spot and the closest one to the elevator is Iris and Serena is next to her. On the other side are Lillie and Chloe.

Okay, after you looked on the second floor you went to the third floor the bathrooms are in the same spot. Starting with the boys again Goh is the closest then Gladion. After the bathroom, it's Tierno and Trevor. For the females, the closest person is Shauna then Dawn. There's no one who is closest to the bathroom but in the far corner is May.

Now onto the fourth-floor bathrooms are still in the same spot. The closest male is Sophocles and next to him is Drew. Trip is right after the bathroom. On the girls side it's just Mallow on the far corner and Lana is next to Mallow and the bathroom.

Also the on each level there are water fountains on each far wall closest to the farthest dorm. Also the windows cover the whole wall that has nothing on it. AKA the wall you face as you enter a floor.

 **Okay, now here are the teachers!**  
**Class 1A homeroom -** Professor Kukui  
**Class 1B homeroom -** Professor Burnet  
**Math for both classes -** Professor Elm  
**English for both classes -** Professor Rowan  
**Social studies/History for both classes -** Professor Sonia  
**Science for both classes -** Professor Juniper  
**Gym for both classes -** Professor Sycamore  
**Computers for both classes -** Professor Magnolia  
**Language for both classes** **-** Professor Oak

**(Also they all learn Japanese)**

** Here are the schedules! **

** Now onto some class 1B info! **

Class 1B also has 20 students just like it's counterpart. Those students are  
Cress   
Chili   
Clemont   
Barry   
Hugh   
Acerola   
Hapu   
Misty   
Brock   
Zoey   
Marnie   
Gloria   
Bede  
Hop   
Victor   
Elio   
Selene   
Allister   
Cameron   
Hilda 

The people that are already dating in that class are Marnie and Gloria and that's it. But other than that Class 1B Is slightly more calm than class 1A even though the class is smarter than class 1A sometimes the two classes don't give two fucks.

Also the two classes have a friendly rivalry going on with each other, class 1A is currently in the lead by a little bit but other than that the two classes hang out with each other every other opportunity they get. Other than that I won't really go into detail with this class since you'll figure more out from them as the story goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading all the character info and my author notes this basically took me all day to write including breaks. Other than I really enjoyed writing this and can't wait to make chapters! I really hope you guys enjoy this book also if you want to add a ship for either class or have any ideas please comment, pm me or DM me on discord. (Ink#3528) I'm more active on Discord but I'll get to you either way!


	2. The creation and some mishaps. (It's also Saturday)

**Ash created a group chat and added Mallow, Lana, Hau, Goh, and 15 other people.**

  
**8:43 AM Ash named the group chat "Class 1A crackheads"**  
  
 **8:44 AM Ash:** Sup guys! Also, no leaving or I will murder you. Oh wait that was a joke but still don't leave!  
  
 **8:46 AM Lana:** Why did you make this Ash?

 **8:47 AM Kiawe:** What is this? Oh, also wtf Ash?  
  
 **8:47 AM Ash:** Because it's called being bored also because why not?   
**  
8:48 AM Mallow:** Oh yay~ Another reason to get my phone blown up into like 100 pieces. I sounded like Lana for a second.  
  
 **8:48 AM Lana:** Yes you did.  
  
 **8:49 AM Kiawe:** I died for a second from the lesbian vibes Mallow just gave off.  
  
 **8:50 AM Hau:** Same. Other than I couldn't sleep last night am I right fellow insomniacs.  
  
 **8:51 AM Lana:** Felt that. Also the same.  
  
 **8:51 AM Mallow:** ^^^^^^  
  
 **8:51 AM Ash:** How many Insomniacs are there?  
  
 **8:52 AM Lana:** There are 6 including me. Last night I legit binged watched Avatar with someone.  
  
 **8:53 AM Cilan:** What the heck is this?  
  
 **8:54 AM Drew:** The innocent boy talked.  
  
 **A bit of time later AKA 3:00 PM since everyone died after that.  
**  
 **3:03 PM Ash:** Why the fuck did everyone die? Answer me.   
  
**3:04 PM Goh:** Don't know Ash why don't you ask a gayer person?

 **3:04 PM Ash:** Okay! Oh, the lesbian icon of our class show yourself!  
  
 **3:05 PM Mallow:** What-?! Do you want?  
  
 **3:05 PM Ash:** Oh fuck that worked-!  
  
 **3:06 PM Goh:** Oh fuck haha that worked somehow!  
  
 **3:05 PM Lana:** What did you expect, she is the almighty lesbian.  
  
 **Mallow --- > Lana  
**  
 **3:06 PM Mallow:** Like you aren't any gayer Lana! Wait you aren't-  
  
 **3:06 PM Lana:** Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings queen of lesbians? Also yea i'm like 10 notches lower. Surprised the class didn't figure that out.  
  
**3:07 PM Mallow:** STOP TEASING ME!!! Also yea I'm surprised no one knows other than me since I can always hear you gay panicking in your room.  
  
 **Meanwhile in the group chat. (Also Mallow went to Lana's room)  
**  
 **3:08 PM Ash:** Where did Mallow and Lana go? :0   
  
**3:08 PM Goh:** Don't know man.  
  
 **3:09 PM Lana:** Oh Mallow went to my room since I was teasing her. Now she's cuddling me. ;-; Don't send help.  
  
 **3:10 PM Goh:** Why would we want to see the gayest girl in class hug her c- NEVERMIND  
  
 **3:10 PM Mallow:** GOH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Also, I took Lana's phone for she can't see what you said. Don't ask how I'm texting without her seeing though.  
  
 **3:11 PM Chloe:** What- oh hey a ship. Who else agrees?  
  
 **3:11 PM Goh:** I do since that ship seems cute.  
  
 **3:11 PM Drew:** ^  
  
 **3:12 PM Ash:** I also agree Goh  
  
 **3:12 PM Chloe** **:** We need a ship name. Also seems like Mallow and Lana logged off.

 **3:12 PM Ash:** Bittersweetshipping:? I don't know just came up with this.  
  
 **3:13 PM Chloe:** Why not?  
  
 **3:13 PM Goh:** It works  
  
 **3:14 PM Drew:** ^  
  
 **3:13 PM Iris:** So it's settled. So I was lurking and AWW I ship the two.  
  
 **3:14 PM Lana:** W H A T T H E F U C K ?!  
  
 **3:15 PM Iris:** HAha, also I'm heading back to lurking.  
  
 **3:15 PM Hau** **:** Oh hey guys! **  
**  
 **3:16 PM Gladion:** Yo!  
  
 **3:15 PM Chloe** **:** Oh hey!

 **3:16 PM Hau:** I feel so evil right now. I feel like teasing Lana from now on-  
  
 **3:16 PM Gladion:** Not even gonna ask.  
  
 **3:17 PM Mallow:** What the? Also, why are you shipping us? Also Hau no or else I will throw your favorite food out of the window **AND I mean it.  
**  
 **3:18 PM Hau:** Oh look Mallow is defending her girlfriend.  
  
 **3:18 PM Lana:** WE ARE NOT DATING!!!  
  
 **3:18 PM Chloe:** Okay Lana, chill and Hau stop calm down and tease her in class.  
  
 **3:19 PM Lana:** Oh shit Mallow got up and went to the kitchen- Now I no longer have someone to cuddle D:!  
  
 **3:19 PM Hau:** Oop for Lana. FUCK MY MALASADAS MALLOW!!!!!!!!!!!! I will get revenge.  
  
 **3:19 PM Mallow:** Threw them out of the window also how will you get revenge? I don't think you can.  
  
 **3:20 PM Lana:** Yay my cuddling partner is back and rip the malasadas. Other than Mallow and I are going to log off a bit so we can cuddle. ALSO NO SHIPPING US!  
  
 **3:20 PM Mallow:** What Lana said bye!  
  
 **3:21 PM Ash:** Any insomniacs want to watch Avatar on Netflix (The show Avatar: The Last Airbender)? Other than Mallow and Lana who might cuddle all night.  
  
 **3:21 PM Goh:** Sure why not!  
  
 **3:21 PM Chloe:** ^  
  
 **3:21 Gladion:** Sure  
  
 **3:22 PM Sophocles:** Why did I come on when the insomniacs are on....?  
  
 **3:22 PM Goh:** Don't know afternoon bird.  
  
 **3:22 PM Gladion:** What the fuck is an afternoon bird? Or is that a new way to call Sophocles?  
  
 **3:23 PM Kiawe:** I think so also Clemont came over and Sophocles and Clemont destroyed a computer in the library.  
  
 **3:23 PM Ash:** Why did no one see that coming?   
  
**3:23 PM Goh** **:** Oh afternoon bird? That's a nickname I gave Sophocles. Kiawe you better use the nickname. 

**3:24 PM Drew:** Anyone wanna play with me on the 3DS?  
  
 **3:24 PM Trip:** Oh I can!

 **3:24 PM Dawn:** ^

 **A little bit later since everyone started doing their own thing. Or just 10 PM.  
**  
 **(I'm doing a POV here for a little bit for story purposes. Also, this is in Lana's room 3rd person POV)  
**  
In Lana's dorm, Mallow decided to tickle Lana for no reason. Since she accidentally found out Lana was really ticklish. Lana never even wanted Mallow to tickle her but oh well... Mallow is her crush. Sooner or later as Mallow was tickling Lana something happened Lana screamed from being tickled. (She also screamed at the top of her lungs so everyone could hear. Also, she was laughing as she screamed.) "Mallow!!!!!! I think everyone heard me so stop tickling me and explain on your phone what happened!" Lana said as Mallow stopped tickling her.  
  
 **Okay back to the group chat since I tried to make that short enough but have enough details for the story. (It's also still 10 PM)  
**  
 **10:05 PM Sophocles:** What the hell was that? It sounded like a scream and someone laughing at the same time?  
  
 **10:06 PM Tierno:** Yea it kind of did Sophocles.  
  
 **10:06 PM Mallow:** Oh sorry that was Lana! I tickled her too hard and she screamed. (She's super ticklish.)  
  
 **Time skip again to 2 AM also It's going to be Hau's and May's POV since (the idea was requested by a friend)  
**  
It was 2 AM and May and Hau were going to the kitchen. That reason being they're going to steal all the snacks from the kitchen even though some Insomniacs are awake the majority of them are asleep. Other than that Hau and May decided to take 50/50 and put them back the next night as if nothing ever happened. They both knew it would be kind of hard to steal all the snacks. By this time Hau and May got all of the snacks and put them into two bags for each person. After all of that,they quickly went back to their dorm and would pretend nothing happened if people asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading the first chapter! Originally going to make this somewhere from 1.5K words to 2K words since I had to get this chapter out today. Other than that I hope you guys have a good day also updates are every Wednesday. Sometimes even Saturday or Sunday but those days depend. Bye!


	3. Starter rivalry (Sunday)

**9:03 AM Dawn:** So I went to the kitchen because I wanted a Oreo and it turns out someone stole the snacks again.

 **9:03 AM Kiawe:** What did you expect? This happened like 3 times so far. Also did you just want _one_ Oreo?

 **9:04 AM Dawn:** Yea don't judge me.

 **9:04 AM Mallow:** I woke up from sleeping over at Lana's dorm to see this? Also why just _one_ Oreo? (Also I swear if someone gets a idea)

 **9:05 AM Serena:** Mallow if you need advice I'm here for you 😉.

 **9:05 AM Cilan:** Did Mallow just scream? I swear I heard her scream... Wait Serena what did you do-?

 **9:05 AM Serena:** I don't know, I'll go check on her.

 **9:06 AM Kiawe:** What just happened. I heard a scream and looked at my phone.

**Okay it's POV time. (3rd person)**

As Serena was walking towards Lana's dorm since Mallow said she slept over, Serena wondered what happened to make Mallow scream. Even though she was joking when she sent that message she had a feeling Mallow had a crush on Lana. That was just a feeling as she knocked on Lana's door. "Don't come in!" Mallow shouted through the door. "Why-? But I'm coming in unless your changing which I highly doubt!" Serena said as she opened the door and saw the cutest thing ever.

Lana basically tackled Mallow to the floor as she was hugging Mallow in a koala style. She didn't expect that but she could assume that's why Mallow screamed. "OH my god so cute! Was that why you screamed?" Serena said while looking at the Mallow who seemed to be blushing. "Y-Yea that's why i screamed. Lana is just a s-sleep walker." Mallow said, "Ah, also are you blushing?? Also if you have a crush on Lana I got you." Serena said a bit quietly not wanting to wake Lana up.

"I'm not answering the first question but I can answer the second question. Yes I do... now can you help me get Lana off of me?" Mallow said embarrassed that she just told someone her crush. "Oh yea sure I'll get Lana off of y- wait why don't we just wake her up?" Serena said as Mallow nodded her head in agreement. After a while they woke Lana up and everything just calmed down from there as everyone but Serena went to shower.

**Back to the group chat! (Also that was a bit longer than I expected.)**

**10:00 AM Serena:** Okay I figured out what happened. It was rather cute, Lana tackled Mallow. Also Dawn, Goh and Hau come to my dorm. Or if you want we can do a group chat.

 **10:01 AM Dawn:** you're dorm.  
  
**10:01 AM Goh:** Yea you're dorm  
  
**10:01 AM Hau:** ^

 **10:01 AM Serena:** Ok I'll wait for you guys.

**(Here's a quick explanation they're talking about Mallow liking Lana as Hau who knows Lana likes Mallow tells them. From their they agree to set the two up on a date and go back to their dorm.)**

**11 AM now since everyone went quite.**

**11:12 AM Kiawe:** So that's what happened.

 **11:12 AM Ash:** Did you not take a picture of that Serena?

 **11:13 AM Lana:** SHUT UP!! And I hope not because I will chase you Serena.

 **11:14 AM Serena:** Chill Lana I didn't.

 **11:15 AM Goh:** HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!!! Professor Kukui decided to be nice and he's giving us all Nintendo switches with the new Pokémon games! There's 10 shield and 10 sword! Come on!!! There's also a bunch of gift cards to buy other games.

**POV change again!! (3rd person)**

Everyone was going to the common area to pick up their games and switches. They didn't know why Kukui got them the stuff but they are happy and glad that he did. As everyone was in the common area sitting patiently to receive one .

Kukui started talking. "Okay so I wanted to give you all presents since you all earned it for being smart, I also think you guys need a good distraction when you finish your homework. So I decided with my extra money and some spare money the school gave me to buy you guys these switches some games and the gift cards. Other than tell me what game you want also the switches are all the same and you all get 2 100$ gift cards." **(If you are wondering kukui paid 25% while the school paid 75%)**

**Okay I'm going to speed run who got what game.**

**Ash - Sword**  
**Goh - Shield**  
**Gladion - Sword**  
**Hau - Sword**  
**Chloe - Shield**  
**Lana - Sword**  
**Mallow - Shield**  
**Lillie - Shield**  
**Kiawe - Sword**  
**Sophocles - Sword**  
**Iris - Shield**  
**May - Shield**  
**Dawn - Shield**  
**Serena - Sword**  
**Tierno - Shield**  
**Trevor - Sword**  
**Shauna - Sword**  
**Drew - Shield**  
**Trip - Shield**  
**Cilan -** **Sword**

**(Okay now thats it!) back to the groupchat!**

**1:00 PM Drew:** I started playing a while ago and I chose my starter. Scorbunny and I named him Hop. Scorbunny SQUAD!!!

 **1:01 PM Mallow:** Lana and I chose Sobble. So Sobble squad!!

 **1:02 PM Ash:** I chose Grookey! GROOKEY SQUAD RISE UP!! I named him green Titan BTW.

 **1:03 PM Goh:** Oh no we started a starter rivalry... AIGHT everyone say your starter so we can be into groups... and show the other squads who's the best starter!

**(I'm not going to type all of that so I'm doing a list.)**

**Scorbunny squad**  
Kiawe  
Serena  
Trevor  
Shauna  
Drew  
Trip

 **Grookey squad**  
Ash  
Goh  
Gladion  
May  
Tierno  
Cilan  
Sophocles

 **Sobble squad**  
Hau  
Chloe  
Lana  
Mallow  
Iris  
Dawn  
Lillie

**POV again I'm sorry!!! (3rd person)**

After all of that they went to the common area and started arguing who was the best starter. Before playing with their squads to try and see who would win. They only made it to the 3 gym before it became 10 PM and they all went to sleep. After all of that they went to sleep except May and Hau who went to the kitchen to put all the stolen food back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this chapter! This chapter was a bit shorter than I expected but still really fun to write! Especially the starter rivalry, also before you say Kukui is rich he is not.


	4. Love is in class 1A?! (Monday)

**4:00 AM Lana:** I woke up early....

 **4:01 AM Dawn:** I felt that. Also good morning.

 **4:02 AM Lana:** Good morning Dawn, also Mallow said good morning. (I slept over.)

 **4:02 AM Dawn:** Tell her I said good morning. Also why do you both always sleep over at the others dorm?

 **4:02 AM Mallow:** NIEJCHWK don't ask.

 **4:02 AM Lana:** What Mallow said but with out the spam.

 **4:03 AM Goh:** Just woke up good morning Dawn, Lana, and Mallow. Also I'm curious now Lana and Mallow so spill.

 **4:03 AM Dawn:** Good morning. Also yea spill Mallow and Lana.

 **4:03 AM Lana:** Mornin'! Also Mallow said it too she's just texting a response.

 **4:04 AM Mallow:** Sorry I took so long! But the reason is because when I was younger Lana's parents used to babysit me and we would always sleep together. So it just carried over for when we got dorms.

 **4:04 AM Iris:** Man you guys woke me up! Also what-? I'm just wondering why Ash and Goh always cuddle.

**6:45 More people are awake also Goh fell asleep before Iris sent that.**

**6:45 AM Goh:** Sorry I fell asleep and I'm not answering that.

 **6:45 AM Ash:** Good morning-? What was your conversation at 4 AM? Also I smell some shippy stuff. Other than that who's making breakfast?

 **6:46 AM Lana:** Mallow and I are making some breakfast. Also Ash there's not romantic tension between us.

 **6:46 AM Chloe:** I can only see romantic tension in between Mallow - Lana and Ash - Goh.

 **6:47 AM Goh:** Why are you bringing me into this?! Chloe I will most likely murder you for saying that.

 **6:48 AM Mallow:** WHAT THE?!? Chloe I'm going to do the same as a Goh. Also Lana said "fuck you."

 **6:48 AM Gladion:** Good morning love birds and Chloe. I just logged onto my phone and saw this rubbish.

 **6:48 AM Chloe:** haodbfj good morning Gladion.

 **6:48 AM Dawn:** Good morning. Also did I just witness Chloe have a straight panic-? Also I'm pretty sure Mallow and Lana do like each other. Same for the two boys.

 **6:48 AM Serena:** I can see Lana and Mallow from here they looked at their phones and put them back. They're basically blushing hard. Also ash and Goh are just having a staring contest while blushing. Also they're making pancakes.

 **6:49 AM Lana:** Serena, once I'm done baking I'm going to kill you. Also ash and Goh are about to chase you so you may want to run.

**7 AM or time for breakfast also POV! (3rd pov)**

Lana and mallow where passing out the food before sitting down in the far corner. With ash and Goh basically right in front of them. Everyone who was teasing them decided to tease them more also by sitting next to them. Apparently all the teasers had a plan for the the poor gays to be in love. Hau being a crack head decided to push Lana slightly into Mallow.

"HAU?!" Lana screamed as fell over landing onto Mallow. They both fell off the chair from force. "It's fine Lana just get up! Ow my rib." Mallow said as Lana got off as a blushing mess. That was just phase one, phase two was for ash and Goh to do something. But that basically fell since they just randomly started holding hands with out realizing."Sorry Lana and Mallow, also are you both okay?" Hau said a bit worried. "Yea Lana just hit my rib on accident." Mallow said as Lana said she was fine.

**After a while it was time to go to class since no one knows how to get off their phones and focus. They'll be texting.**

**8:00 AM Cilan:** Guys class is starting in like 10 minutes so no one be on their phones.

 **8:01 AM Lillie:** True. Also Mallow is your rib okay? We have gym in like 3 hours.

 **8:02 AM Hau** : I hope Mallow is okay I didn't mean to push Lana that hard....

 **8:02 AM Lana:** I'm responding for Mallow, she says she's fine. Quite worrying about her.

 **8:02 AM Goh:** I just remembered Ash and I were somehow holding hands without noticing 🤣🤣🤣.

 **8:03 AM May:** SHIP!!!! Also just date already.

 **8:03 AM Ash:** Sorry Goh for saying this but we're dating already, it's been like a week.

 **8: 03 AM Goh:** ASH FUCKING KETCHUM?!?? Why did you say that? You just made the whole class yell. (You all know Mallow and Lana are next.)

 **8:04 AM Lana:** GOH!?! SHUT UP! I will legit kiss my crush right now if you don't shut up.

 **8:04 AM Goh:** Do it Lana.

 **8:04 AM Lana:** Fine even though I might fall over again. ALSO STOP STARING AT ME!!!

**Quick POV (3rd POV) since why not.**

Also yes everyone is staring at Lana. "Here I go, Goh but I'm going to fall over.... and break someone's rib." Lana said as she just looked at Goh for 0.5 seconds before kissing Mallow and falling over _again._ After that Kukui looked over and didn't mind but just congratulated Lana in his head. "What hendbdbd?!?!" Was all mallow could basically say. "Let's just hope Lana didn't break Mallows rib more." Ash and Goh both said.

While everyone was laughing Lana and Mallow agreed to date each other by Mallow returning the kiss. (They did speak if you're wondering.) they both quickly got up and were holding hands like Ash and Goh. After that they went to their next class.

(Also RIP Mallows ribs on like so many levels.)

**Okay back to the group chat it's also after school since nothing interesting happened. Other than Mallows ribs are basically asking to die.**

**5:02 PM Trevor:** so uhhh apparently Mallow had to go to the doctors for her ribs. Any thoughts?

 **12:02 AM Lana:** I apparently injured one now she has to wear a cast. Also we'll be back tomorrow morning we have to visit our parents.

 **12:02 AM Kiawe:** Ok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's the end of this chapter also man I love making jokes about Mallows ribs for some reason.


	5. Lana and Mallow mishaps

Mallow and Lana both woke up in the hospital room due to Mallows dad coming in to pick the couple up. The thing is Mallow and Lana were holding hands. So you all know Mallow's dad saw that and pretended nothing happening. "Good morning dad." Mallow said as she got up and carefully hugged her dad. "Good morning Mallow's dad." Lana said. "Good morning, also we better go right now since your parents are waiting for us at my house Lana." Mallow's dad, Abe, replied. Both Lana and Mallow nodded their heads. After a while they all left the hospital room and headed down to the car and headed to Mallow's house.

In the car Abe asked a question. "So uhh Mallow how did Lana break your rib?" "Oh uhhh Hau pushed her onto me.... and the second time... she fell on me." Mallow explained trying hard to not say anything about the relationship. "Ah i see, also Lana are you okay?" He said, mallow internally thanked the gods that he didn't say anything. "Oh yea I'm okay. It's like the time Mallow got me lost in the forest when we first met." Lana said smiling at the old memories. Mallow would laugh as her dad responded, "yea you and Mallow were both around 5 or 6." Lana and Mallow both giggled. Slightly blushing but they didn't really care.

"So uhh Lana, why did Hau push you?" Abe asked. "Oh I honestly don't know. He never really told me." Lana replied while Mallow coughed. "Are you okay Mallow?!?" Lana and Mallows dad both asked worried for her. "Yea jeebus! Stop worrying about me!" Mallow said not wanting anyone to worry about her rib. "Fine, also we're home." Abe said as Mallow and Lana quickly glanced at each other. "Yay!" Lana and mallow both said with a bit of sarcasm. "Come on let's go inside." Mallows dad said as he got out of the car and noticed Lana's parents pull up in the drive way.

"Shit." Lana muttered under her breath not wanting to come out to her parents as she heard Mallow mutter the same thing. "Hey you good, Mallow don't worry I'm here." Lana whispered near Mallow not wanting their parents to not hear. She quickly held her hand giving her reassuring for about a couple seconds. Lana signaled to go inside since their parents were inside and Mallow agreed. "Wait should we tell Cilan and Serena to cook?" Lana asked remembering they'll be their a bit late. Mallow nodded her head as they entered the room Lana got her phone.

GC

5:30 AM Lana: Cilan and Serena can you both make breakfast? Also we'll be back around 7.

5:30 AM Serena: Uh sure. Hope you guys are okay!

5:31 AM Cilan: Good morning Lana also sure I don't mind! I also hope you are okay.!

5:31 AM Lana: We are but I have to go and explain some stuff.

POV (3rd POV) okay heads up Lanas parents haven't been named! So yea.

As they made it inside everyone sat down on the couch. "So how do did you break Mallows rib Lana?" Lana's mother asked. "Quick story short, Hau pushed me the first time and I fell on her later on accident." Lana explained avoiding a the topic that she was dating Mallow. "Ah I see...." Lana's mother replied. "Well do you have anything else to say?" Abe chimes in. Lana and Mallow quickly felt their stomachs drop as they stare at each other.

They quickly looked back to their parents as they saw Mallows big brother Ulu who was a full grown adult and a couple years older than Mallow. Lana sighed as that was a break, "good morning Ulu!" Everyone said around the same time. "Good morning, what are you both doing here Lana and Mallow?" Ulu said. "ULU! Not the time right now." Mallow said almost screaming but held back. "Sorry Mallow also I'm driving you two to school so call my name when you're ready." Ulu said before heading up to his room. "Okay so other than that you didn't answer my question." Abe said.

"Oh uh sorry dad! Also I don't know if we have anything else to say." Mallow said. "Looks like your hiding something... whatever it is it'll be fine with me." Abe whispered. "Ugh fine I'll say it!!! Lanaandiaredating." (She said Lana and I are dating) Mallow said the last part quickly from peer peer pressure. Lana quickly over to Mallow and back to the floor quickly. "That's great Mallow!!!" Mallows dad said hugging his daughter. "As long you're happy we're happy." Lana's parents said. Lana took a moment to realize what the fuck had just happened.

"What just happened?" Lana said really confused. "Were you not paying attention?" Mallow asked. "Uh maybe." Lana quickly replied. "Quick story short they support your gayness." Mallow whispered into Lana's ear. "Oh!" Lana said. "Okay it's about 6:30 let me grab Ulu to take you love birds to school." Abe said as he shouted for Ulu.

It only took a minute or two before he arrived "oh is it time to take these two to school? If so I'm on it!" Ulu said with his a smile plastered onto his face. "Yea it is Ulu... now hurry up they still need to eat breakfast." Abe said as Ulu nodded his head and the two girls stood up before saying by to their parents. "Also Lana do me a favor and take care of Mallows rib!" Abe said entrusting Lana. "Yes sir." Lana said as the three people left. In the car Lana and Mallow where holding hands as they explained everything to Ulu and he was proud.


	6. The conversation of the lurkers (Tuesday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay heads up I will now be posting a new chapter when I finish it. So chapters are no longer weekly so you'll most likely see a lot more chapters per week.

**5:21 AM Shauna:** Good morning guys! Is anyone on? I was just playing Pokémon.

 **5:22 AM Serena:** I'm waiting for Mallow or Lana to say who cooks breakfast.

 **5:22 AM Drew:** I think they're at mallows house or at the hospital.

 **5:22 AM Tierno:** Yea I think. Also barely the main chatters are on today.

 **5:23 AM Cilan:** I can agree with that Tierno.

 **5:23 AM Shauna:** I wonder what's going on in the common room is someone shouting?

 **5:24 AM Trevor:** Oh uhhh sorry that was me! I got frustrated at something. Which I will not say.

 **5:24 AM Tierno:** I'm coming Trevor.

 **5:25 AM Sophocles:** Oh hey so many before are on for once. Kiawe and I are just making a science project for my parents.

 **5:25 AM Dawn:** I'm watching despicable me with Lillie.

 **5:25 AM Serena:** what the frick. hahaha

 **5:26 AM Dawn:** Shut up Serena get yourself a date and watch despicable me with them.

 **5:27 AM Iris:** I love this conversation.

 **5:27 AM Cilan:** yea I'm just going to log off and let you guys be.

 **5:27 AM Serena:** How about you get yourself one Dawn!

 **5:28 AM Lillie:** Guys calm down!!!

 **5:28 AM Dawn:** You didn't even answer my question.

 **5:28 AM Serena:** neither did you.

 **5:29 AM Iris:** Why am I shipping these two.

 **5:29 AM May:** Just logged on and I agree with that for a fact.

 **5:30 AM Lana:** Cilan and Serena can you both make breakfast? Also we'll be back around 7.

 **5:30 AM Serena:** Uh sure. Hope you guys are okay!

 **5:31 AM Cilan** : Good morning Lana also sure I don't mind! I also hope you are okay.!

 **5:31 AM Lana:** We are but I have to go and explain some stuff.

 **5:32 AM Iris:** Okay you two can continue arguing for god knows what reason.

 **5:32 AM Lillie:** I agree with Iris.

**Time for a time skip! Since they just went to argue in their rooms. It's 7 AM and breakfast time. (Also Iris is asexual but she is bisexual as well.)**

Everyone other than Mallow and Lana were eating in the dining room. Until those two came in with Mallows brother Ulu. "ULU!" Ash, Hau, and Gladion shouted. "Calm your horses Ash, Hau and Gladion. I'm going to eat with you guys is that okay?" Ulu asked everyone nodded their heads. "So how'd it go Mallow!?" Serena shouted for them to hear. "Somehow it went great. Other than that.... can we just eat?" Mallow said holding Lana's hand as they all went to sit down.

"Serena you never answered my question yet. So answer it now." Dawn said glaring at Serena. "How about this Dawn we both watch Frozen together." Serena said. "Why not. BUT ITS NOT A DATE." Dawn said the last part a lot louder. "Chill it's not now can we eat everyone is staring at us-" serena said while Dawn nodded her head. "Cilan can we do a movie night Friday!"Hau shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Yea we can but jeez no need to scream!!" Cilan said. "Ulu I'm so sorry for my chaotic class mates!" Mallow said while Ulu was eating. "Oh it's fine I quite love them. Also I'm pretty sure those two about the frozen thing would make a great couple." Ulu said. "Yea." Mallow and Lana both said. "Hey drew want to go selfie bomb some random students selfies-?" Trip said "HELL YEA!" Drew said as they both left.

"Oh crap it's time for class in 10 minutes- Ulu you should finish up and leave." Mallow said hugging her brother.

**Okay so now that breakfast is done I'm going to type some funny stuff id assume would happen. (Hopefully this will end the chapter)**

During 1st period when Lana was trying to say a word she accidentally said fuck in the language which made everyone laugh. Goh decided to yell fuck in Japanese with Ash. The teacher didn't really care since everyone was that chaotic.

At computer class trip went nope and grabbed his camera and he caught someone reading a catradora fanfic on camera. For math ash forgot what 1 + 1 was and he said 3.

For science Sophocles made a explosion and Kiawe fell over him 'almost kissing him' for Gym Serena and Dawn they fell over each other from playing dodge ball. They both for some odd reason had a gay as hell panic.

During lunch a food fight between class 1A and Class 1B happened. In English and social studies Hau yelled fuck and the teachers where like "oh okay."

**I actually can write more so I'm doing a GC part again.**

**5:30 PM Ash:** Man that food fight was bomb I'm pretty sure I hit Marnie in the face.

 **5:31 PM Lana:** I'm pretty sure Acerola started the food fight by throwing the food at me.

 **5:31 PM Mallow:** Am I the only one who didn't get hit in the face? I got hit in the private part from a chair.

 **5:31 PM Dawn:** Hahahah what the fuck- other than that are you okay?

 **5:32 PM Mallow:** Yes also I'm pretty sure during gym I saw Dawn and Serena have a gay panic-

 **5:32 PM Dawn:** MALLOW I DID NOT! Serena is next to me watching Frozen and she said she didn't.

 **5:32 PM Hau:** Can we just all log off and watch a gay as hell show- also Dawn and Serena you can stay and watch frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is good enough even though it's a couple words shorter. I genuinely didn't know what to write so uhhh oh well!


	7. No school?!? (Wednesday)

**6:30 AM Ash:** Just woke up to school being cancel let's go!!!!!!!!!!

 **6:30 AM Goh:** As much as I love you Ash, why did you wake me up for this?

 **6:30 AM Ash:** Just go back to sleep.

 **6:31 AM Goh:** Fine.

 **6:31 AM Lillie:** sheesh, how long does it take you to get the news?

 **6:31 AM Lana:** Apparently all day.

 **6:32 AM Cilan:** How about this since we don't have school today we do a game day and movie night? Or something like that.

 **6:32 AM Dawn:** I just love how no one said good morning. Oh sure Cilan I can go get some movies/games or something.

 **6:33 AM Serena:** Wait I can get snacks so why not go together Dawn It'll be quicker.

 **6:33 AM Dawn:** Oh uh sure.

 **6:33 AM Chloe:** I still feel like these two are in love. Or is that just me?

 **6:34 AM Shauna:** Nope it's not just you.

 **6:34 AM Ash:** BACK on topic- because I'm not getting killed. Also, did Dawn and Serena already leave? I didn't pay attention.

 **6:34 AM Mallow:** Yea when I was going down to the common area to study I saw them leave. Also jeez your attention span is so small.

 **6:35 AM Lana:** Wait since when did you leave the room- oh never mind I'll go study with you.

 **6:35 AM Trip:** Couple goals, also is it Drew's and my turn to cook breakfast? If so we're getting malasadas.

 **6:36 AM Hau:** Now it is. ALSO yes Malasadas let's go!!!

 **6:36 AM Goh:** Jesus Hau just calm down over malasadas. I know their good but still.

 **6:36 AM Chloe:** Hilarious.

 **6:37 AM Kiawe:** Jesus you fucking woke me up from so many notifications.  
  
**6:38 AM Sophocles:** Kiawe calm down plus you would have woken up by now.  
  
**6:38 AM Chloe:** I think I'm just going to watch Hunter X Hunter- with class 1B. A bunch of anime nerds-  
  
**6:38 AM Lana:** Okay, also do me a favor and tell Brock I said he sucks.  
  
**6:38 AM Chloe:** Stop studying with Mallow then and get your ass to class 1B's dorm rooms.  
  
**6:39 AM Lana:** Fine but Mallow is coming since she wants to say hi to Marnie.   
  
**6:39 AM Chloe:** Come on then!  
  
**6:40 AM Ash:** Bois! it's time to log off and sleep.  
  
**6:40 AM Hau:** Yes SENSEI!  
  
**6:40 AM Drew:** Well I guess breakfast is going to be lunch now.  
  
**6:41 AM Trip:** ^^  
  
**Time skip to 12 PM. Also, recap Drew and Trip finished breakfast while Serena and Dawn came back from shopping. Mallow, Lana, and Chloe came back. Everyone was sleeping or getting ready for the party. (Also 3rd POV maybe for the rest of the story)  
**  
Everyone was downstairs in the common room even class 1B was there which rarely happened the other class was even sleeping over. It was going to be gameday so while Dawn and Serena where gaming they got games like Uno, Monopoly even other games. When they started playing Uno it was quite hilarious with Hop from class 1B throwing cards at no one for no reason. His boyfriend Viktor had to actually stop him. As they ended the first Uno game Cilan win making his brothers Chili and Cress tackle him from their little brother winning.   
  
"Oh speak of the devil forgot to ask how's your rib?" Lana asks Mallow seeing Cilan being tackled by his brothers. "Oh great, I took medicine early so need to worry!" Mallow said as Drew and Trip got all the malasadas they made and put them in the middle of the table. Of course a new game was put onto the table but they took a break and started eating. "Drew and Trip your cooking is bomb!!! Can you make me malasadas some other time?" Hau asked. "Hmm depends." Drew said and Trip just shrugged.  
  
After several hours of playing games and eating lunch. Both classes noticed it was night and decided to play the bee movie for no reason other than Ash and Goh being a meme. Also when they played the game and it was chaotic like when they played Monolopy Gladion flipped the table since he got mad. Now everyone had to restart the game but the second time Bede almost threw a chair from losing almost all his money.  
  
While watching the movie Goh and Ash almost reinacted the "Ya like jazz" scene but Dawn hit Goh and ash in the head. Everyone just burst into laughter when Dawn chased the two boys like half a mile away from the school. They missed about 20 minutes of the movie but no one really cared. Hau and Gladion would also do the "ya like jazz" scene while Dawn and the two others were gone. When Hau did it he fell off the couch and landed on his head and Gladion did it in the best emo way possible. After the movie everyone went to sleep but Cilan, Cress and Chili where fighting over to sleep but they decided to just sleep on the cold hard kitchen floor.  
  
That was all the chaos that basically happened other than Elio and Selene both were waken up to Marnie and Zoey splashing water on them and being chased around the school at like 1 AM. Okay that was all the chaos.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than usual and I'm sorry I just lost all motivation, I'll keep trying to come out with 1K word stories but this one was around 900 hundred.


	8. Oh no not Conway! (Thursday)

**9:01 AM Ash:** I think everyone woke up late again to another day of no school! Also, Conway is coming over.

 **9:01 AM Dawn:** OH FUCK!! Can I hide in someone's dorm? Also what time Ash?

 **9:02 AM Ash** : At 9:15.

 **9:02 AM Shauna:** I just heard Dawn do a stifled groan so yea I don't think Conway and Dawn have a good past.

 **9:03 AM Serena:** Dawn do you want to stay in my dorm? _if it makes you feel better of course._

 **9:03 AM Dawn:** Okay! Well, I'm going to go over there right now if that's fine with you.

 **9:03 AM Serena:** Yea!

**9:03 Ash invited Conway to the group.**

**9:04 AM Ash:** The fuck- that wasn't even me, well uhh-

 **9:05 AM Conway:** Well good morning. I'm Conway and I think Ash told you guys I was visiting?

 **9:05 AM Lana:** Ash what just happened...? Also who the fuck is Conway-?

 **9:06 AM Goh:** Lana scroll up you dipshit.

 **9:06 AM Mallow:** Goh I will send Lana to break your ribs exactly how she broke mine :). 

**9:06 AM Ash:** Mallow I will send Goh uhhh fuck.

 **9:06 AM Goh:** I'll slap you and kick your ass.

 **9:07 AM Dawn:** What the f u c k- SHIT

 **9:07 AM Conway:** Oh hey Dawn talked 😊. Also what the fuck are your threats-  
  
**9:07 AM Serena:** I think that's why-  
  
**9:15 Conway removed himself from the group chat  
  
9:15 AM Dawn: **Also if you guys want to know what is the relationship between Conway \I'll tell you when he leaves. Also, there's no way in hell I'm leaving Serena's dorm so yea.  
  
**9:15 AM Serena:** I tried to get me out but she uhhh- _kissed me I don't even know why._  
  
**everyone just logs off also POV it will be a POV switch in between everyone downstairs (no one stayed in their dorms) and Dawn and Serena in Serena's dorm.**  
  
When Conway arrived at the dorms Ash gave him a warm welcome and so did everyone else by giving him handshakes and just the class being their chaotic selves. There was only one true motive why Conway was there to be reunited with Dawn and didn't really care about everyone else. Well, that's just how he saw everything for a couple of years. "Hey Ash, do you mind introducing everyone to me?" Conway asked of course Ash agreed. He quickly pointed to everyone while saying their names. "Weren't their two others in your class?" Conway quickly wondered out loud. "Oh yea Dawn and Serena they went shopping around 6:30" Drew who was usually cold-hearted decided this one time just to cover the two up.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Conway somewhat started liking Class 1A and he even made some new friends. His new friends where Tierno and Trevor as well Ash. He even wasn't much of a weirdo and was a lot calmer making jokes and being all techy like Clemont and Sophocles. Of course, this made Sophcoles become friends with him. They all ate breakfast together as well and Mallow took some food upstairs for Serena and Dawn hoping Conway didn't notice which he didn't.

Around the time the whole gathering was somewhat over Goh, Lana, Hau, and Chloe quickly went upstairs and would just discuss how to make Dawn and Serena start dating. "so how are we going to do that?" Lana asked. "truth or " Was all Goh said "yea." Was all everyone said and they quickly made their way to Serena's dorm. "Hey Dawn and Serena can Hau, Lana, Goh, and I come in?" Chloe asked calmly. "Oh, yeah sure!" Serena replied opening the door "I was finishing breakfast-" was all Dawn said while waving to the 4 others.   
  
"Sorry! Also uhh are you guys bored or something?" Lana asked. "In a way, there's nothing to do," Serena says. "Well hmmm, do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Hau asked having a bit of a shrug. "Oh sure," Dawn said while Serena just nodded her head. "I guess I'll start since I've been standing here not saying anything!" Goh said. "Sure." Basically everyone said not caring that Goh decided to go first. 

Now downstairs not much was happening everyone was just playing some card games and Conway was being a nerd with Sophocles. Which they almost blew up a computer in the library area. But thank god they didn't break it since Professor Kukui wasn't about to get more broke. Now back to the other 6. "So hmm Dawn truth or dare?" Goh asked. "Truth.'' Dawn quickly said not wanting a dare. "Okay then, why did you even _kiss Serena?"_ Goh asked. "Because she wouldn't shut up." Dawn just replied with a slight blush. Everyone there laughed super hard other than Serena who was blushing. ''Oh, yea it's my turn- so hmmm Chloe truth or dare?" Dawn said trying to hold in her laughter from the other 4. "Dare." Chloe simply replied.   
  
"hmmm how about tell us your crush." Dawn said. "mmMMMMM fine its Gladion, but hey no setting us up and I mean it." Chloe almost yelled a bit when she said that. Everyone agreed to not set her up. "Hmmm Serena, you pick truth and dare," Chloe asked. "Shoot, fine Dare." Serena said. "Hmm say something you wouldn't normally say." Chloe said. "You never said how fast I can say it. So here I go ILIKEDAWNANDNOTINAFRIENDWAY (I like dawn and not in a friend way(She's saying she's in love with Dawn just to clarify))" Serena said taking a quick breather. "wait you said that to fast I just heard Dawn something." Dawn replied. Getting a quick hit to the head from Hau "Ya moron she said she likes you!" Hau said.   
  
"OW! No need to hit me also I have the same feelings Serena- WAIT WAS THIS TO SET US UP?!?!" Dawn shouted. "OH CRAP RUN!" Everyone other than Dawn and Serena. They quickly ran out and of course, Dawn and Serena chased them. Conway was still their as all of the 6 teenagers ran out of the door trying to not to trip. Conway saw Dawn and he just curled up into a ball questioning why Dawn was hiding from him.   
  
After a couple of minutes they gave up and Conway just went home questioning himself even more. "Oh yea forgot to say why I didn't like Conway- I dated him for a couple months and after a while he just became creepy."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger maybe- also to clarify Serena and Dawn are both dating! I'm also extremely proud of this chapter for once!


	9. Minecraft with the bois! (Friday)

**4:** **30 PM Tierno:** Hey any boys want to come to my room to play Minecraft for no reason?

 **4:30 PM Chloe:** How rude- I'm joking the girls are going to the mall for no reason. Have fun NERD.

 **4:30 PM Hau:** Oh sure Tierno also legit we just finished school today and this what we are doing.

 **4:31 PM Lana:** I heard Chloe likes people who are 5 feet and 5 inches.

 **4:31 PM Gladion:** Woah- I'm five feet and five inches. 😳

 **4:32 PM Chloe:** LANA- WHERE ARE YOU!!!

 **4:33 PM Lana:** Oh FUCK!!!

 **4:33 PM Lillie:** Can I just love my crush

 **4:33 PM Mallow:** excuse me what Lillie-

 **4:34 PM Lillie:** No NO NOT THAT- I'm drinking a crush right now- I DONT HAVE A CRUSH!!!

 **4:35 PM Dawn:** Hey Lillie if you were to date someone in either class who it be-?

 **4:35 PM Lillie:** Elio- OH FUCK

 **4:36 PM Ash:** Oop- ALSO LEAVE THE FUCKING DORMS- WE'RE TRYING TO PLAY MINECRAFT-!

**3rd POV now since because of Ash-**

"Hey guys- where are we even shopping-?" Lana asked not even knowing where they are going shopping. "I think something like a mall." Mallow responded to her girlfriend while also hugging her. "Chloe!!!" Someone shouted from no where. "Who screamed my name-" Chloe asked but then saw who yelled her name. It was her little brother Parker. "What do you want Parker? Now is probably not the time to bug me." Chloe said while glaring at her brother. "Nothing- I just wanted to say hi. Well I have to head back home see you soon." Parker said and waved bye while Chloe waved back to him.

———

Now that the girls have left the dorm everyone was playing Minecraft together other than Ash and Goh playing hardcore Minecraft. "ASH!!! FOR FUCK SAKE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Goh yelled as he tried to save his boyfriend in the game. "That was a close one, thanks Goh!" Ash replied smiling. "Drew what are you even building? That doesn't look like a house!" Trip said laughing incredibly hard. After a while the two boyfriends made a house and where already to the nether with somewhat full diamond. With the others they were just trying to kill each other in the game.

———

After a while of waking to the mall Iris saw Zoey hanging out with Cress but she just waved as the two waved back to her. "Hey Dawn don't you like ice-" Lana asked. "Wh- excuse me what Lana-?" Dawn replied not even understanding. "Mallow made me say it-" Lana said laughing so hard. The more they walked the more stores they saw and almost everyone went their separate ways. "HOLY FUCK ITS ICE!" Dawn yelled and everyone just went "wtf-" or at least Serena who was with her. Agreeing to meet up in an hour to eat food and then head back to the dorms.

———

The more the class 1A boys played Minecraft the more Cilan sweared which was hilarious. At some point they called over Chili and Cress to make Cilan stop cussing. But they ended up staying and cussing also. But it all died down and the two class 1B morons left. They all ended up stopping for the day and decided to hang out in the common room to prank the others.

———

It was basically an hour by now and the girls decided to eat dinner and walk back to the dorms. By the time they arrived and entered all the boys ended up throwing water balloons at them. The only person to not get wet was Lana because she was a master. "Well than prank wars?" Lana asked. Everyone in the class just went "HELL YEA!" Right then and there. "Wait why not with class 1B!?" Hau asked. Once again the hell yea's cake out.

———

"Wait who's asking?" Hau asked. "You." Gladion said. "Alright be back in 10!" Hau shouted running out of the door. When Hau asked everyone was in the common room and Hilda opened the door for him. "Alright nerds, would you like to do a prank wars with our class?" Hau asked. "OF COURSE!" Chili and cress yelled. Everyone just did the hell yea's. Hau would walk back to the dorms texting his class the results.

**Aright back to the groupchat**

**10:37 PM Hau:** It's a mission accomplished. So uhh what's our first prank-?

 **10:37 PM Cilan:** I say we throw TP inside their dorms-

 **10:38 PM Hau:** Yes!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the end of the chapter slightly shorter but oh well-


	10. Double date? Visitors? (Saturday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm not going to announce POV's anymore just know when it's not the GC it's 3rd person. Or just me speaking haha.

Today will be a very unique day in class 1A that reason being Ash, Goh, Lana and Mallow are going on a double date. Not in the way you think well it would be a double date but with some of their classmates following them. Trying to not be noticed by the love birds. But before that there's a prank wars we need to do.  
  
It was officially Saturday 12 AM but let's wait a little bit. Now it's 5 AM Cilan, Lana, Goh, Ash, Iris and Hau where all awake gathering all the toilet paper they had in their dorms. Well not all of it, they left about a dozen in the dorms for the class. After they finished all of them ran to Class 1B's dorm, and as quickly as possible. Of course Cilan was only there to tell his classmates to what to do. Even if teachers did see them, they already knew what was going on. When the classmates made it near the dorm of Class 1B they looked in the dorms also sneakily to see if anyone was awake. When they noticed was awake they had the secret spy movie scene but it ended quickly as they started TPing the whole floor. It looked really hilarious at the end, but it took them about a whole hour and people where waking up.   
  
As they went back some mishaps happened and those are Lana writing down that Brock sucks, at one point Ash fell over and landed on Goh but Goh almost screamed from being shocked. They all had to try not scream to wake some on up. On their way back Cilan yelled "yee haw" out of no where and everyone just laughed before entering the dorms.  
  
 **6:01 AM Lana:** We did it!  
  
 **6:02 AM Goh:** I just want to appreciate that Lana wrote "Oh hey Brock! YOU SUCK!!!!" she almost yelled that too haha. **  
**

**6:02 AM Mallow:** Why? Oh why Lana? Oh wait never mind you're just chaotic.  
  
 **6:02 AM Ash:** Oh frick- forget about the double date later on- well I have to get ready.  
  
 **~Flasback~**  
Yesterday night around 10 PM Ash, Lana, Mallow, and Goh where hanging out to become closer friends and Ash was just said "Hey want to go on a double date at 12 PM tomorrow?" and he said it our of nowhere. Everyone agreed to Ash's proposal and they all start thinking of a place when Lana said "What about the cafe that's like 15 minutes away? I heard it's quite good." Ash agreed and then Goh agreed after saying "Might as well taste something new!" Mallow agreed to Goh. She also agreed and that's how a double date happened out of thin air.  
  
 **6:02 AM Dawn:** What did I just hear? Oh well I have other stuff to do so have fun lovebirds.  
  
 **6:02 AM Mallow:** Is it natural to not trust Dawn?

 **6:02 AM Dawn:** RUUUUUUUUUUUUDE I'm joking, also probably I'm not sure.  
  
 **6:02 AM Lana:** FUCK- I forgot I have to baby sit Sarah and Harper from 7 AM till 10 AM. Well they are like 12 so uhh- who wants to help me out while they are here?  
  
 **6:03 AM Kiawe:** My little sister, Mimo, is coming over so I'll watch the three while you get ready for your date. At around the same time haha.  
  
 **6:03 AM Lana:** Thank you so much Kiawe!!! I'll try to make it up to you, so I will try to keep an eye on them in my dorm when I get prepared. Also hopefully the 3 will get along.  
  
 **6:03 AM Kiawe:** You're welcome also I think so Mimo is 12 also.  
  
 **6:03 AM Lana:** Well I'm going to go log off and get ready.  
  
 **6:04 AM Sophocles:** #GoodManKiawe  
  
 **Time skip to around 7 AM since everyone had to log off and do stuff.  
**  
 **6:59 AM Lana:** OH- SHOOT- it's already 6:59 well I just hope they don't steal my switch haha.  
  
 **7:00 AM Ash:** Why does that make me laugh?  
  
 **7:00 AM Goh:** You need help haha.  
  
This was the first time Lana was watching her sisters at the dorm so no one knew her sisters, other than Kiawe, Mallow, Ash and Sophocles, but for everyone else it was new. The second Harper and Sarah arrived everyone was going to the common room to meet them. A little bit later Mimo came and the same people knew her. Other than that Kiawe was being all over protective to Mimo "Damn, Kiawe I never knew you were so over protective of Mimo." Sophocles said teasing his friend. "Harper, Sarah where are you two?" Lana said "Over here!" Sarah said "Over here!" Harper repeated. "Come on, I have something to do in my room. Also you can stay downstairs for a little bit after I get ready for something." Lana said as both Harper and Sarah said "Okay!"  
  
"I feel bad for Lana, and I've known the two since I was born haha." Mallow said with Kiawe, Ash and Sophocles all agreeing. "Hey Shuu!" (Shuu is Drew's Japanese name) Trip shouted. "What in the world? My name is Drew oh well I guess I have a nickname now!" Drew shouted back with a little chuckle in his voice as he made his way to Trip. "Kiawe?" Mimo said looking at her older brother. "Yes, Mimo?" Kiawe replied. "Are those two in love??" Mimo asked. "For your info- wait where did you even that Mimo?" Kiawe said all confused. "WE AREN'T IN LOVE-" Drew shouted flustered as Trip was just standing their.  
  
After a little bit everyone was talking with their classmates while Kiawe and Mimo were playing Smash. "Hey Kiawe, I am coming down!" Lana shouted as her little sisters dragged her to the first floor. "We want to play! We want to play!" Harper and Sarah both said excitedly. "I can't play, I have a date later." Lana said. "Hey Lana, just leave them with me, they can play smash bros with Mimo and I!" Kiawe said as Lana agreed pushing her sisters to Kiawe.  
  
 **Goh -- > Ash  
  
8:03 AM Goh: **Hey, Ash uhhh I kind of need help finding my tuxedo... haha.... I came up here a little bit after the kids came to look for my suit and I can't find it.  
  
 **8:04 AM Ash:** RIP, I'll be there in a bit just let me grab my clothes so I can shower after I help you look for the tuxedo.  
  
 **8:04 AM Goh:** Thank you, this is what I get for having the best boyfriend in the world.  
  
 **8:04 AM Ash:** Aw! thank you!  
  
 **8:05 AM Goh:** You're welcome  
  
 **8:07 AM Ash:** I'm outside.  
  
When Goh got the text message he opened the door for Ash. "Okay so where exactly is your tuxedo??" Ash asked as he peeked into Goh''s dorm. "That's the thing I don't know, just come on in and help me look please." Goh said as Ash did that thing. As the two boys kept searching for a very long time they finally found it. Well it wasn't a long time haha it was just painfully slow to them but it was only 8:30 AM and the two had to go shower and stuff. "Alright! Thank's Ash!" Goh said smiling. "You're welcome! Well I have to go shower so bye!" Ash said with Goh waving back.

Back downstairs Chloe was doing nothing other than staring at Gladion. Trying to just think of what to do but then Serena, Shauna and Iris came over. "What are you looking at, Chloe?" Serena asked making Chloe almost fall backwards from her chair. "I- I am looking at n-nothing! Why are you wondering?" Chloe stuttered quite a bit while saying that. "You know you are staring at Gladion right?" Iris asked. "No I didn't I was just thinking and happened to look in that direction." Chloe replied trying to seem like she didn't intend to stare at her crush. "Alright then." Iris said. Gladion did notice and hear the conversation though but he was just staying quiet.  
  
After a while it was around 10 AM the time for Harper and Sarah to leave so Lana ran downstairs in her outfit for the date later since she already showered and got changed. No one really said anything other than her sisters "Who's your date!?" Harper and Sarah both said. "Calm down, mom is already here." Lana told her sisters as she said hi and bye to her mom, of course she said bye to her sisters to.  
 **  
Lana made a group chat and invited Mallow, Ash, and Goh**

 **10:06 AM Lana:** Hey dumbasses~!  
  
 **10:06 AM Goh:** Hey, Lana. What do you want?   
  
**10:06 AM Ash:** Huh? Sorry just noticed this I was doing my hair for once.  
  
 **10:06 AM Lana:** I was just wondering if you guys are ready? I only need to do my hair and stuff haha.  
  
 **10:07 AM Mallow:** I'm sorta ready just need to figure out how this BS works.  
  
 **10:08 AM Goh:** I'll take a while since I had to look for my clothes with Ash and it's currently washing. I think I'm just going to log off now to get ready so bye!!  
  
 **10:08 AM Mallow:** Same, so see you guys in like 2 hours.  
  
 **~Time Skip to 12 PM~**  
  
Now that everyone who was going to the double date was ready and outside of the dorms, everyone inside or more like Hau, Iris, and Sophocles where planning to follow the others. The second the lovebirds where out of sight the three started following them about 50 - 100 feet away to make sure they weren't caught. After a few minutes Lana, Mallow, Ash, and Goh had finally made it to the cafe after a few seconds the others came in but with disguises and sat a few tables away. "What do you think is going to happen Sophocles?" Hau asked. "A lot of gay stuff." Sophocles said causing everyone to laugh a little bit.   
  
"I never expected to do one of these in my life haha." Ash said with a little laugh near the end.  
"Neither did I." Lana and Mallow both said. "Same, Ash." Goh said. "So how have you guys been?" Mallow asked with a smile to her face. "Decent. What about you Mallow?" Goh asked. "Great, just focused to much on school. What about you two?" Mallow says. "A bit stressed out from my sisters." Lana states. "I'm my usual self." Ash says. After a while of talking ordering there food and drinks it started getting a bit late (1ish PM) so they all decided to go to the beach and stay there for a few hours. Of course Sophocles, Hau and Iris followed them but they all got bored around 5 PM and went back to the dorms.   
  
When the 3 left the other 4 started playing around in the sand games like dodgeball or volley ball. They ended up playing till around 10 PM and all decided to leave. "Man that was great!" Lana said smiling brightly. "Yea it was!" Ash also said "I agree!" Goh said. "Yea, it was really fun!" Mallow said. "Let's just hope none of our classmates spied on us haha." Ash said as a joke. "Oh well if they did nothing interesting happened." Goh said giving a quick on Ash's cheek. "Are you sure? That's quite intriguing." Mallow said joking around.   
  
"True but oh well it's getting late we'll be at the dorms around 11 PM." Lana said as they all kept walking towards the dorms.After a while they stopped by a store and got themselves a drink since they were quite thirsty from playing at the beach for a few hours. They eventually made it to their dorms and noticed their classmates where all asleep so they all went to bed and practically passed out.  
  
 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one long chapter. I didn't even expect to write that much I basically wrote 2K words and that's as long as the introduction chapter. Other than that I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
